Faith in Fallen Angels
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: Under revision
1. Meet the Mutants

So I adopted this a while back from Erik Howellet but I must admit that that first attempt sucked.

So I am gonna try this again.

Btw I dropped the Shockwave character and added a new OC.

So without further ado…

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Faith in Fallen Angels…

Kakashi was one of six on-duty ANBU standing on the roof of the Hokage looking for the man they were supposed to be meeting. It was October 10th so it was freezing outside, with the occasional wind blowing through not helping anything.

"He's late," Kakashi said, leaning against the cold metallic railing.

"Patience Kakashi," Sarutobi said, holding his pipe in one hand and his hat in the other. Sarutobi was calmly standing there as if he was expecting the person they were meeting to be late all along.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but why do politicians have to be so damn late all the time," Kakashi groaned, going back to scanning the surroundings again. Sarutobi let out a chuckle at Kakashi's complaint.

"He'll be here shortly," Sarutobi said, to the ever impatient Kakashi, "so what if he's a few minutes."

Kakashi was about to let out another protest when he heard something that didn't belong, a strange humming noise. About a minute later the source of the humming descended from the clouds over head, it was man in his late 30's to early 40's with deep blue eyes, white hair, a red violet type body suit, a red-violet cape with purple trim, and a helmet with the a trident like protrusion at the center of the helmet.

"Ah Magento," Sarutobi greeted the newcomer, "I trust the trip was uneventful."

The newcomer let out a chuckle and embraced the old Hokage, "Hiruzen, let there be no formalities between old friends, to you its Erik Magnus Lensherr."

This time it was Hokage's turn to let out a chuckle as he embraced Erik, like they were very old friends, "Of course Magnus, I trust you and Charles have settled your differences?"

"Yes it's been the best seven years of mutantkind," Magnus answered, Sarutobi chuckled, remembering how he often had to stop the fights between the two, before putting his old friend at arm's length..

"And how are Wanda and Pietro doing," Sarutobi asked, Magnus just shook his head.

"Wanda is in Geonoshia and she's been seeing one of Xavier's X-men, Pietro I don't even want to know where he is," Magnus answered, Sarutobi just laughed.

"In Wanda's case consider it a blessing, it'll unite both Geonoshia and the X-men if they actually go through with it," Sarutobi told him, Magnus than got a thoughtful look on his before nodding.

"Maybe you're right at that," Magnus said, "Enough living in the old days, time to get down to business."

"Yes let's," Sarutobi agreed, "So have you and Charles come to a conclusion about the boy? When we last discussed this there was a possibility that he could be a mutant because of his tenant."

"We have," Magnus answered, his eyes growing cold as the wind itself, "Charles used Cerebro to scan the Elemental Nations for mutants or people with latent mutant potential. We've already sensed most of these being the Uchiha and Hyuga clans, most likely because of their kekkai genkai. However he also found several mental signatures with latent mutant potential one of which is the boy."

"I see," Sarutobi said, taking a puff on his pipe. Though secretly damned the village to the lowest pits of hell, if it weren't for the thrice damned council Naruto would be revered as a hero, instead of the prisoner he held inside of him, instead he had to endure the hate of his supposed caregivers at the orphanage, "time for the next step?"

"It's your village old friend," Magnus answered, standing calmly. Sarutobi closed his eyes and silently thought to himself, when he opened his eyes he silently motioned to Kakashi. Kakashi walked forward and handed Sarutobi a set of papers, with noiseless obedience. Sarutobi moved to a spot on the roof, were the wind wasn't blowing too hard to make the papers scatter, and began putting his personal seal on the papers, making whatever had just been agreed to final.

"According to the treaty now made official by the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha cedes the training, upbringing, and custody of Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki to the Geonoshian government. He is to be adopted by a trustworthy member of Geonoshia and trained to be a ninja of Konohagakure no Sato, thus making his guardian and those accompanying him or her, political "hostages" to ensure a stable future between our two nations. While within the village, these hostages will have diplomatic immunity, and complete autonomy in their actions, even if they decide to join the ranks of our fellow shinobi. They shall be given their own lands, clan compound, and status as a sovereign clan with a seat on the Council. If the boy does indeed develop any mutant abilities, it is the responsibility of his guardians to guide him in mastering this newfound power if need be, as well as any abilities that may result as a byproduct of his union with the _Bijuu_, Kyubi-no-Kitsune," Sarutobi announced, in a matter of fact tone, " So say I Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

" And," Magnus said stoically, putting on his poker face, "as the sovereign ruler of Geonoshia and the House of M, I cede seven warriors as the child's guardians and caregivers. They shall be more than the child's nurses or teachers, they shall be his family. They shall share a bond of unity, family, and brotherhood. They shall be our representatives in your country and will answer only to the reigning Hokage of Konohagakure. May this treaty help your village prosper."

"As with you Magnus," Sarutobi said, a smile crossing his features before Magneto handed the recently signed documents back and putting them in a folder, before handing them to Kakashi, who now had the feeling he just saw history in the making. Magento and Sarutobi then shook hands sealing the deal in a less than formal way. Sarutobi then put his hand on Magneto's caped shoulder in order to lead him to his office, "Come now Magnus let us get out of this cold so we can make arrangements to bring Naruto's new caregivers to Konoha, if all goes well we can have them here inside a week."

"Actually it won't even take that long my old friend," Magento told Sarutobi, "I can think of no better birthday present for the child than a family so I brought them with me."

It was then seven pods came down from the heavens and gently landed on the roof. When Magento brought his hands to his sides, the top half of the pods opened and a figure stepped out of each one. The first one to step out was a woman, she had lean and lithe build which suggested an acrobatic fighting style, a belt with a great number of pouches and a modern version of their smoke bombs, resting comfortably in a pair of holsters was what looked like a pair of revolvers, and she was wearing tight leather top, tight pants, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. All in all she was the perfect mix of combat prowess and exotic beauty, with the kind of figure any kunochi would most likely kill for. But most, if not all, of the male ANBU that were present were slightly unnerved by the woman because she like no one they had ever seen. She had dark blue skin that was almost black, a blazing red bob cut with a skull emblem at the base of her hairline, and her eyes lacked a iris and they had an amber color to them.

The second person to exit hit metallic pod stood about 6'7", he had tan skin, a black crew cut that ended in a widow's peak, brown eyes, a highly muscular with is biceps and forearms rippling with muscle, he was wearing a white wife beater that clung snugly to his muscular form, a pair of blue jeans with a black belt, and black combat boots.

'_Push comes to shove I'd hate to be the guy he's shoving,_' Kakashi thought. The next to exit their pod was a mountain of a man, he was wearing a body suit that was the color of blood with his greaves and bracers following the same color scheme, he had brown eyes that held a lust for battle, and a wide dome that was a rusty brown with only his eyes and mouth revealed.

'_That's got to limit his field of vision_,' Kakashi thought, but the man didn't seem bothered by it in the least. The next person to step out of one of the metal pods was a bombshell of a woman. She had blonde hair, cerulean eyes that were calm and soothing, her skin had slight tan to it but you had to look for it which you would get caught doing, she wore a white lace-up corset that barely held her large bust, tight white pants, a very expensive white cape lined with fox fur, thigh high heel boots that were white like the rest of her outfit, and white opera gloves that hid her hands, needless to say if it weren't for their masks all the male ANBU would have been wagging their tongues.

'_Oh yeah definitely going to try and get to know her better_,' Kakashi thought, and as if it was some message from Kami himself, she gave him an ever-so-subtle wink as he thought that. Next was a man with sandy blonde hair that was in spikes, wearing a orange and red body suit, clear orange visors over his eyes, a wicked grin was the man's face as he created a fireball that brought much needed warmth to the people on the roof, his hands were hidden inside a pair of thick gloves with a strange mechanism attached to it which led to a metal thing on his back, and from what Kakashi could see from behind the man's visor he had bright-red eyes.

'_I'll have to keep an eye on that one_,' Kakashi thought to himself. Next was a woman who exemplified Asian beauty, she had her in a bun with two oak chopsticks going through the bun, a regal face, doe brown eyes, a leather jumpsuit that was unzipped enough to reveal a little of her cleavage, a black belt was around her waist, and black high heel boots. Standing next to her was a man standing at 5'11" with close cut black hair, one green eye and one purple eye, a short sleeve brown shirt over an off gray shirt, a pair of khaki colored cargo pants, and light brown combat boots.

"Allow me to introduce the ones who will take care of Naruto," Magento said, as he levitated into the air and began making introductions starting with the woman in white, "Emma Frost, also known as the White Queen, and Pitor Rasputin otherwise known as Colossus, they're here on behalf of Charles Xavier's part in our treaty, the others are Raven Darkholme, also known as Mystique, Charles's half-brother Cain Marko, better known as Juggernaut, St. John Allerdyce, the mutant fire-starter known as Pyro, Yuriko Oyama, who prefers the name Lady Deathstrike, and Mason James a mutant with the power to control the earth itself, he goes by the name Earthmover."

Four of the people present got down on one knee, to show allegiance to the Master of Magnetism and the ruler of Geonoshia, with the exception of Emma and Colossus.

"Of course," Sarutobi replied, "But which one of them will adopt Naruto?"

"After much deliberation between my family and Charles Xavier we have come to the perfect conclusion," Magneto replied, before turning away from Sarutobi and looking at Mystique, "Raven, Charles and I have decided that you shall adopt Naruto."

"What," Mystique said softly, memory after memory of all her failures with her children assaulted her, "Erik, no...that is I mean-"

"Raven," Magneto said, in a stern voice, not wanting to hear any of it, " trust me, you were always beating yourself up over your failures with Kurt and Marie but it was actually a blessing in disguise. Take it from a father who knows, it's not easy to watch your own children reject you. You may have lost Kurt but you found him again and he forgave you and he holds no hatred towards you and he found a home with Charles Xavier, Marie may show disdain towards you but she'll see that you helped her come to terms with who she was. Raven this boy needs someone like you, someone who knows rejection, so think of this as an opportunity for both of you to find happiness."

Eventually Mystique's tears of pain and sadness turned to tears of joy and happiness, Mystique nodded dumbly for a moment letting it sink in, "I'll do it."

Magneto smiled, for the first time since he and Charles had stopped their fighting, "You'll make a fine mother."

"I think so too," Sarutobi interjected honestly, knowing how it felt to try your hardest with a child only to have it be blown back in your face, Kami knows he tried to do right by his son Asuma, so he felt obligated to give this woman Mystique some words of encouragement , " You show compassion for your children, loving them when they are hostile to you for things that happened in the past, , you are a fine example of a mother Darkholme-san, just the kind of person Naruto needs in his life."

"Thank you sir I want let you down," Mystique said, then she quickly added as she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "and please call me Raven."

"Of course Raven," Sarutobi chuckled, before taking one more puff on his pipe, "Now let's get inside its almost dark and there's a certain birthday boy we need to visit."

Well how did you guys like it?

Will Naruto like his new family?

How did you like my OC Ryan Matthews?

Want to see more?

Tune in Next time for: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! NARUTO'S NEW FAMILY.


	2. Happy Birthday! Naruto's New Family

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or X-men...honestly people only thing I own in this whole story is that guy.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday! Naruto's new family...

Dark clouds still circled overhead as Sarutobi and six of the people who had arrived made their way to the orphanage. Cain, Magnus, and Pitor had volunteered to stay behind and get the new "Brotherhood" moved in. At first Sarutobi doubted they could do it by themselves, but taking into account Cain and Pitor's strength and Magnus's magnetic abilities he seriously thought they could pull it off.

The place Sarutobi had picked out for the Geonoshian ambassadors was a rustic mansion that was really the Senju clan compound, one of the founders of Konoha. Needless to say the council would be furious, when the White Queen made her appearance at the next council meeting as the clan representative, that their "scared place" was being defiled by "demons and outsiders". But frankly Sarutobi didn't give damn what they thought anymore, after all these people, no matter how odd they looked or what powers they had, were honored guests and should be treated with the same level of respect as the Uchiha clan and besides Sarutobi had ceded the place to them as part of the treaty. The place was peaceful, being nestled in the middle of Konoha's forests, with a great deal of creature comforts, such as a rose garden, a hedge maze, a indoor heated pool, a training dojo, and a gym, and the fact it was well away from the hustle-and-bustle of Konoha ensured privacy, and any villagers who wanted to attack them would be hard press to get there.

"It sounds lovely Sandaime-sama," Emma said in her siren-like voice on his right, which startled him for a moment he then looked at with a mix of curiosity and surprise, she giggled a little before tapping her temple as if that explained everything, "My mutation always me to read the minds of others, as well as communicate with them through my thoughts, please forgive my rudeness of my intrusion but I was curious as to the nature of this village and our own living quarters, you are very generous to allow us to live in such place, as well as the kindness you have shown Naruto over the years."

"Well I have done only what any other self-respecting human would do for another in need, besides the compound should be perfect in order to raise young Naruto," Sarutobi said, with a hint of chuckle, before his face got dead serious, " However, I ask that you be a bit more guarded in your mind walking, there places in people's minds that should never be accessed without their permission, one of our prominent clans, the Yamanaka, possess a power similar to yours, though they require hand signs, and I have given them same talk, such a action can be viewed as mind-rape, a crime highly punishable within our village, unless used under circumstances deemed proper, such as defense or interrogation."

" I understand completely Sandaime-sama, I will not look into your mind further without permission," Emma said, as she silently reveled in the information she found, most of it being village history, Naruto's past which made her shudder, and some ninjutsu which would be useful later. But she found a memory that was very unpleasant to the old man, a picture of a pale man, with yellow eyes slitted like a snake's, and a smile that sent a chill up her back, for some strange reason the man reminded her of Mr. Sinister .

'_I'll have to do more digging on that later,_' Emma thought as the neared the orphanage Naruto was at. The place looked clean enough, with a big school yard, a playground where children could play on warmer days, and a bright welcome sign out front, however it still sent shivers through the collective of mutants there making memories resurface that neither of them wanted to revisit. Ignoring the feeling of foreboding, they headed towards the door and allowed the Hokage to enter first. Hearing the bell above the door ring a woman looked up and noticed the Hokage she quickly ran over to him.

"Greetings Hokage-sama," the girl greeted the old man, in a overly-enthusiastic tone, "You here to see Naruto? you know he's been waiting all day for you to visit."

"Hello Kagura," Sarutobi greeted, "and yes I am here to see Naruto, and I do believe I've outdone myself this year."

Confusion was in the girls eyes, before she took note of the rag-tag group behind the Hokage. She immediately got excited, thinking of how the day her and other staff of the orphanage had waited for was finally coming.

"Oh yes, I see, well right this way I'm sure he'll be more than happy to meet you all," Kagura said, still in that same overly-enthusiastic tone.

"Actually I think Mystique should go with the Hokage," Emma teased, with Mystique giving her a not so subtle glare.

"She has a point, I mean after all you are going to be his future mother," Mason joked lightheartedly. Mystique finally gave in and sighed, but not without thinking of how she was gonna make them pay later.

"Gee thanks you two," Raven said sarcastically to the two, before she turned and followed Kagura and the Hokage to a door on the right hand side of the room and disappearing.

"I'll be so glad when we leave this place," Emma said, as she turned to the group behind her.

"No kidding," Mason said, glaring at everyone in the room who wasn't in the group.

"That girl's thoughts were nothing more than prejudice and hatred and too a child," Emma said, though it was remarkably close to shouting, " And her memories, honestly who tries to poison a baby when it can barely walk."

"I've seen animals that have better pheromone control than her," Lady Deathstrike commented, having picked up a rather repugnant scent from the girl, " she reeked of relief when she realized why we were here."

"Ga' every bloody where we go it's the same," Pyro shouted, "Makes me bloody sick, no wonder Magneto wanted to kill them all."

"Well at least everything will be different for the poor boy_,"_ Emma thought out loud, folding her arms defiantly in response to the girl's memories and the disgusting display of kiss-ass that girl showed, " for once he'll actually be treated as human no more 'hard knock life' for him."

With Sarutobi and Mystique...

"He's been in his room since dinner," Kagura said, as she, Sarutobi, and Mystique climbed the stairs to Naruto's abode. Mystique taking in her surroundings, after spending the amount of time she had with Magneto she learned to use everything, even the environment, to her advantage. Although she eased up a little, reminding herself that they weren't in trouble...yet. But, she continued to glare a hole into the back of Kagura's. head, being somewhat of a actress herself she knew when people were faking and the girl was obviously faking.

"Anything happen today Kagura," Sarutobi asked, somewhat ignoring Mystique's glare that was steadily peeling away part of Kagura's scalp and trying to focus on Naruto for the moment, " You know how things get around this time of year."

True, a majority of the orphans had somehow connected Naruto to what happened to their parents by his whisker marks and his birthday which usually led to a fight or a mob chasing him.

"Well, there was a bit of a fight this morning," Kagura admitted, when they reached the top of the stairs, turning around and becoming VERY uneasy at the sight of Mystique's glare, "by the time we pulled him off he had a black eye and one of the boys he was fighting had a broken nose and the other was doubled over on the ground in pain."

Mystique couldn't help be smirk and stifle a giggle. She was starting to like this boy already. There was something to be said for not taking that sort of treatment lying down. Kagura then turned around and finished leading them to Naruto's room.

"Here we are Room 209," Kagura announced uneasily, as she slowly tip-toed to the stairs. Before Sarutobi and Mystique stood a oak door, with many knots and scratches, that looked like it had seen its fair share of occupants. Hanging from the faded metal door knob was a sign that read "Naruto's Room: ALL JERKS KEEP OUT!", obviously looking like a child had scrawled it on there, but what caught Mystique's attention was the various words and curses that had been etched onto the door, the most legible being "demon" and "freak".

'_Why the hell didn't anyone put a stop to this,_' Mystique thought angrily, as she clenched her hands into fists, '_He's only a child._'

Seeing Mystique's clenched fists Sarutobi sighed in despair for the poor boy. He then turned and gave Kagura a glare before telling her she could leave, he didn't need to tell her twice, and the minute he told her that she bolted down the stairs as if the very Shinigami himself were hot on her tail. Shaking his head in shame for the villager's actions Sarutobi calmly put a hand on Mystique's shoulder, this helped calm her down.

"Raven this isn't the time for anger," Sarutobi said calmly, Mystique nodded.

"Your right Hokage-sama," Raven said, getting most of her anger out of the way...for now at least. Sarutobi smiled before patting her shoulder and motioning to the door.

"Right then," Sarutobi said, "let's do what we came here to do shall we."

Raven nodded, and Sarutobi gave the door three distinctive knock, 'Knock!Knock!Knock!'

"I thought I told you guys to leave me alone," said a weary voice that could only belong to a child, from the other side of the door. Obviously what had happened today had warranted the boy's retreat to his room, barring himself company on a day he should have been surrounded by people that loved and cared for him.

"Well then," Sarutobi said in mock hurt, while giving Raven a wink, "I guess I'll just leave sorry to have bothered you Naruto."

"Oji-san," asked the voice from the other side of the door, with Mystique barely able to suppress her giggles when she saw Sarutobi's eyebrow twitch at being called "gramps". Raven listened intently as she heard two small feet hitting the floor followed by rapid footfalls that came closer to the door. A few seconds late the lock clicked and the door swung open revealing a seven year old boy with hair so blonde it looked like it had been kissed by the sun itself, cerulean that were as deep as the ocean that seemed to spark at the sight of the Hokage, three whisker marks on each cheek, he was wearing denim shorts, a black shirt with a orange spiral on it, and a pair of white socks to protect against the cold. No warning came as Naruto promptly tackled the old Hokage and knocked him on his butt, both of them laughing all the while. It was all so precious that Mystique couldn't help but smile as she felt all warm 'n' fuzzy inside.

'_Oh my god_,' she thought, with a surprised heartfelt gasp, '_He looks just like Kurt did at that age_.'

Needless Mystique came down with a bad case of puppy love, right then and there. His beautiful eyes, his charming smile... there was just something about the boy that drew Raven to him.

"I thought I wouldn't see you before my birthday was over, Ojii-san," said Naruto earnestly as he gave the old man another fierce, yet loving, hug as they sat there on the floor. When he looked up at the old man, Mystique could tell there was a sincere feeling of respect and paternal love between the two of them. Unlike the other villagers, who only saw Naruto as the Kyubi when they looked at him, Sarutobi was one of the few that saw him for who he was, a child who'd had a heavy burden placed on his shoulders from birth. It was almost as if he'd become like part of Naruto's own family over these past few years.

"Naruto, how many times have I came and celebrated your birthday with you," Sarutobi asked, in a grandfatherly tone and playfully ruffling the boys, "Seven right, did you actually think I was going to stop celebrating your birthday with you?"

Naruto shook his head no, the smile never leaving his face. Sarutobi's eyes then took on a soft and far-away look. He had been Naruto's friend and confident for the past seven years, quite the feat considering Sarutobi had his own children to look after, and now the boy was finally going to have a family. Sarutobi couldn't have been any happier for him even if he tried.

It was at that moment that noticed Raven standing there, watching the whole a moment, he couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at this blue-skinned woman in front of him. She seemed very imposing at the time, with her lean musculature, pupil-less amber eyes, and skull ornament affixed to her forehead, that, and the fact that she had _blue_ skin was considerably mind-boggling to a seven-year-old who had never grown up around mutants before. However, after a second, he saw that she looked at him not with disdain or hatred like the villagers did, but that her eyes were soft with kindness and compassion, and she had a smile on her face when she saw him, a smile that was all his. It was this that made him see her for what she was, beautiful.

"Hi," Naruto said meekly, while throwing up a foxlike grin.

"Hi there," Mystique said, as she got down to Naruto's level, "My name's Mystique, what's your name?"

"Naruto," Naruto answered, as he saw Mystique smile he couldn't help but smile.

"That's such a good name for you sweetie," Mystique complemented, this caused Naruto to blush as no one as beautiful as Mystique had ever called him that. Mystique then extended her hand and Naruto looked a little afraid at first before he too extended his hand and shook Mystique's.

"Naruto," Sarutobi said, feeling absolutely horrible for interrupting a tender moment, getting the blonde's attention, " I brought Mystique here for a very special purpose, you see she's here to adopt you."

Immediately, Naruto's eyes lit up with a mixture of surprise, disbelief, and happiness. All this time, he'd been here with the others, hoping and waiting that someone would come for him and take him in, make him part of their family. He'd watched for years as the rest of the kids had been interviewed by potential parents and then hours later said their goodbyes to everyone as they left to start a new life. Now, it looked like it was finally his time, but looking back on the past adoptions he'd seen from afar, something about this seemed off, they hadn't called him out for an interview, given him time to get to know this strange lady who seemed to just come out of the blue to adopt him, or even talked about something called "paper-work" that he'd seen Sarutobi cringe at the very mention of. There were also the things the other children had said.

"But all the other," Naruto paused mid-sentence, trying to find the right way to word this so he wouldn't scare the lady off, " They said no one would..."

"Want you," Mystique finished the sentence, Naruto nodded wondering if she was going to run ,but her next statement blew that thought out of the water, " and why would they not want you, I mean look at you your cute, you have the brightest smile I've ever seen, and from what your oji-san has told me about you your completely energetic and caring, now sweetie why would you go and believe anything those mean people told you?"

Naruto was surprised, no one, let alone someone as pretty as Mystique, had ever called him all those nice things before. It surprised him further when he felt Mystique wrap her arms around him in a comforting hug. No one had ever done anything nice for him before, yet here was this complete stranger hugging and saying so many nice things about him, as if she had always known it. As he thought about her question, Mystique pulled back a bit on the hug and lifted his eyes to look into her own. Again, he found himself captivated by how she held such compassion in her eyes when she looked at him. Was this what it felt like to the kids who actually had a mother? Was this the warm feeling of belonging that they felt when they were with their families?

"Naruto you're a good kid and you deserve a family," Mystique said soothingly as she ran her fingers the blonde boys hair, "The other people here say what they do out of spite because there's something about you is different."

Sarutobi visibly flinched, thinking that Mystique was going to tell Naruto about Kyubi, but her next statement eased his fears, "I'm not quite sure what that something is, but they are wrong to treat you the way they do, but I know how you feel because I was treated the same way as was the rest of your new family, people fear what they don't understand it's only natural but it doesn't excuse the way the anger and prejudice, but that's how people are, and it's sad because they don't realize what wonderful people we are."

"They are more people with you," Naruto asked, shaking in excitement of having a big family like all the kids from the ninja academy, before some unpleasant thought settled into Naruto's mind about those people being mean to him, "Are they like you?"

"Well they aren't blue like me," Mystique explained, not being able to suppress a giggle as she thought of the various member of the Brotherhood with blue skin, "But they are like us in the fact that they're different, it doesn't matter what they look like on the outside or that they can do something that no else can, they are just like us, just like you my little Naruto, and they all want to be your family but I'd love to be your mommy Naruto if you'll let me?"

Unable to hold it back any longer, Naruto leapt forward and grabbed hold of Raven so hard, it almost knocked her over. Surprised by this, she couldn't help but gasp as the wind was knocked out of her and she had to support herself, lest she crash to the floorboards. As she managed to catch her breath through the boy's death-grip, she couldn't help but her a soft sobbing noise emanating from between her breasts where Naruto had buried his head almost instinctively, like a child who'd come to his mother after waking up from some horrible nightmare. She didn't need to see his face to know that there were tears in his eyes, tears of joy and happiness. All his life, he must have been waiting for this day, and now he was so happy that it came, he couldn't contain himself.

"I guess that answers that, huh?" she asked somewhat jokingly, Sarutobi chuckling nearby at the look on her face. Her answer came as Naruto nodded his head up and down frantically, still sobbing as he lifted his head to look her square in the face through tear-filled eyes. All motherly instincts taking over, Mystique pulled his head close to her heart once more, soothing him with her voice as she rocked him back and forth, stroking his hair lovingly as though she'd been his mother all his life. "Shhhh, it's alright, honey, it's alright, I'm here now, I'm here, you don't have to be alone any more, your mommy's here now, I love you, my little Naruto."

"And I love you too," Naruto managed to say between sobs, the sound of his small voice capable of making even the hardest of hearts break, "kaa-san."

Fifteen minutes later Mystique and Sarutobi walked back into the lobby with a sleeping Naruto, being carried like a new born baby, by Mystique in a bright orange blanket. As they made they made their way across the lobby, the entire group went to look at Naruto. Emma was struck with the same level of puppy love as Mystique and immediately declared herself Naruto's godmother, Yuriko saw great potential in the boy and offered to teach him how to fight hand-to-hand, and Pyro saw that the kid was a natural born prankster just from his smile but Emma and Raven said they'd castrate him if he taught Naruto anything lewd or inappropriate they'd castrate him with his own flamethrowers.

"You tell him about the political implications of his adoption," Emma asked, wondering how Naruto would take it.

"No," Sarutobi said solemnly, "I'll till after the festives tomorrow to tell him that, right now I think it's best to let him enjoy his family."

"I think so too," Mystique said, as she put the last part of her signature on the final paper

"Now it's official," Sarutobi said, as he put his personal stamp on the papers, "Naruto Uzumaki is now Naruto Uzumaki-Darkholme."

"Come on," Ryan said, "let's go home."

"That be the best bloody idea I ever heard," Pyro said, and as they walked out the door Pyro created a fireball to light the way as well as keep them warm. However not even two blocks from the orphanage they were immediately met by a mob.

"Kill the demon," one member of the mob shouted. Causing a few people in the group to let out a collective sigh.

"You people need to leave before this gets ugly," Mason shouted, hoping they would leave.

"No stranger you need to leave the demon and maybe we'll spare you," shouted a member of the mob.

"I take the ones on the right you get the ones on the left," Pyro asked, prepping a fireball to incinerate the mob. Until massive columns of earth shot up and enclosed the mob in a earthen coffin, leaving only their faces open.

"You were saying," Mason asked, a eyebrow quirked up in confusion. Just before the new family walked onwards to their new home.

So what do all you fine readers think of the re-do?

I hope you all like till next time…

-has two cans of spray paint and puts a joker like grin on your screens-

LAUGH!


End file.
